


Kisses

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after talking to my amazing girl/boyfriend about our OTP's. </p>
<p>Robin finds himself missing Wally on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Wally gave the softest kisses and Robin loved them. When he went off for long missions with Aqualad or Artemis or Superboy and M'gan, he would miss and crave Wally's warm hugs and soft kisses. He craved laying on the couch and snuggling when no one was watching.

 

Robin sat in the aircraft, thinking about the approach of the mission he was on, but thoughts of Wally back at the base with Artemis kept popping up in his head. He didn't like how close those two seemed to be getting lately on missions. Robin would never admit his jealousy, but it was there. 

 

"Robin... You've distracted ever since we left. What's wrong?" Aqualad asked. Robin was caught off guard, almost not hearing him. 

 

"Huh? Oh..." Robin had to construct a good enough excuse now. "I think I'm coming down with a head cold. It's nothing, though, I promise." He reassured his friend. Aqualad decided to let it go this time. 

 

The mission was not difficult. It was just to break up a street gang. Robin did not understand why they were sent on a mission that was insignificant. 

 

"Can we go back now?" Robin said, trying his best not to sound desperate. 

 

"Why are you in such a rush?" Aqualad asked, looking over at Robin.

 

"Kid Flash and I were going to watch Shark Week tonight. Want to join?" Robin offered. Aqualad did not find it amusing. 

 

"Pass." He muttered, going back into the ship. Robin was happy he could avoid him once again. He wanted to be back at the base already, not taking any chances.

 

The base was mostly quiet when they got back. Wally was not there. Batman was not there. Artemis was on the couch, reading a magazine. 

 

"Hey, where's Kid?" Robin tried to act as nonchalant as possible. Artemis eyed him, being the only one who truly knew because of Wally's big mouth. 

 

"Kitchen. You should go before he burns himself." Artemis said, looking back down at her magazine. Robin left the room as everyone came in. On his way to the kitchen Robin heard singing. He crept into the kitchen. 

 

"That one guitar! Felt good in his hands!" Wally sang, using a spoon as a microphone. There was flower and batter all over his apron and cheeks. He started using the broom as a guitar. Robin walked in and wrapped his arms around Wally's waist. Wally stopped his flailing and paused the music, putting his hands over Robin's.

 

"I didn't hear you guys get back." Wally said, turning around.

 

"I just did. I couldn't stop thinking of you." Robin said, his arms pulling back a bit. Wally stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Robin. He pulled him into a hug and started peppering his face with little kisses. Robin smiled, trying not to laugh. Wally put a kiss on his forehead, then his cheeks, then his nose and finally a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

Robin felt safe and at peace when he was with Wally and he kissed him, too. He pulled back and started kissing Wally's face. The red-headed boy laughed, hugging Robin tightly.

 

"You're getting baking stuff all over me!" Robin complained. Wally snickered, not going to mention how much was on his face.


End file.
